Best Friend vs Best Friend
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Prompt from Thelonewolf06: Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale are best friends. Beca Mitchell is Aubrey's other best friend. When Chloe finally meets Beca she likes her but she is jealous of how differently Aubrey acts when she is around Beca. Loosely follows Pitch Perfect story line and spans Senior Year at Barden for Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey (who are the same age).
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This loosely follows the story line of** _ **Pitch Perfect**_ **. There are some minor differences: Beca is the same age as Aubrey and Chloe; and the personalities of Aubrey and Chloe switch up on occasion. I don't own** _ **Pitch Perfect**_ **or its characters.**

 **I want to thank Thelonewolf06 for allowing me to use her prompt for this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen were faced with the enormous task of finding 10 girls with bikini-ready bodies who can sing to fill out their a capella group the Barden Bellas.

"Hey, Barb," Chloe calls out to a girl walking by. "Are you going to audition this year? We have openings."

"Oh," says Barb. "Now that you've puked your way to the bottom you want me to audition? I've auditioned like three times and you didn't pick me because you said my boobs looked like bologna."

Barb puts her hands on her hips causing her sweater to open and prove them right. Her boobs did look like bologna.

Aubrey and Chloe both raised their eyebrows looking at her chest and then looked everywhere but at Barb. Barb made some rude comment and walked away.

"This is a travesty," Chloe said.

"Just keep flyering," Aubrey says.

"Maybe we just try and get good singers," Chloe said.

"Good singers? What?," a plus-sized blonde asks.

"Do you sing?," Chloe asked her.

"Yes."

"Can you match pitch?," Chloe asked.

"Try me."

Aubrey looked at Chloe and nodded for her to go ahead. Chloe sang a note and the blonde matched it each time Chloe went up a key.

"What's your name?," Aubrey asks.

"Fat Amy," is the reply.

Aubrey looks at Chloe and Chloe looks at Aubrey.

"You call yourself 'Fat Amy'?," Aubrey asks.

"Yeah," said Fat Amy. "So twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back."

Aubrey nodded her head, somewhat impressed by this.

"See you at auditions, Fat Amy," Aubrey tells her handing her a flyer.

Chloe watches Amy walk away and notices a pretty brunette looking around. She was wearing dark grey skinny jeans, a sleeveless gray sweater over a red tank top, and what could only be described as 'combat boots.'

" _She's kind of hot,_ " Chloe thought.

"What about her?," Chloe asks out loud pointing the girl out.

Aubrey smiles. "I don't know, Chloe," Aubrey says. "She looks a little too 'alternative' for us."

The girl sees the two and smiles. She walks over and before she can say anything Chloe is handing her a flyer.

"Any interest in joining our a capella group?," Chloe asks.

"Oh," the girl says looking at Aubrey and Chloe. "This is a thing now."

"Oh, totes," Chloe tells her. "We don't use any instruments. We do it all with our mouths."

"Yikes."

"So, are you interested?," Chloe asks.

"Sorry," the girl says. "It's just, it's pretty lame."

"Aca-excuse me?," Aubrey says. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame!"

"We sing all over the world and in national competitions," Chloe says quickly.

"On purpose?," the girl asks with a smirk.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch!," Aubrey says.

"What Aubrey means to say," Chloe says, "is that we are a close knit group of girls who are dreaming of making it to the national championships. Help us turn our dream into a reality."

"I know exactly what Aubrey means," the girls said with a grin. She turns to Aubrey and says, "I haven't seen you in months and within 5 minutes you're already calling me a bitch?"

Chloe looks between the girl and Aubrey, a confused look on her face.

"Well, if the eyeliner fits," Aubrey says with a laugh.

She grabs the girl and pulls her into a hug.

"So, I'm guessing this is Chloe?," the girls says as they break apart.

Chloe just continues to look on in confusion.

"Chloe," Aubrey says with her arm around the girl's shoulder. "This is Beca Mitchell. My best friend since we were 5 years old."

"Oh, Aubrey told me you were transferring this year," Chloe says. "I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you, too," Beca says looking Chloe up and down. "And, believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

"Down girl," Aubrey says with a laugh. "Please don't hit on Chloe. It's too weird."

"I don't mind," Chloe says biting her bottom lip.

"Brey, she's doing the bottom lip thing," Beca says with a groan.

"God, I can't believe that still gets to you," Aubrey says.

"I can't help it," Beca says. "It just does something to me."

"So," Chloe says. "Are you going to try out."

"Yes," Aubrey says.

"No, I'm not," Beca says.

"Yes, you are," Aubrey says.

"Sorry, Chloe," Beca says. "I don't even sing."

"Bullshit," Aubrey says. "You forget I know you."

"Come on, Brey," Beca whines. "Don't make me."

"You will drag your fucking ass to auditions," Aubrey says, "or I will call Laura Matthews, tell her where you are AND give her your number."

"That's blackmail!," Beca says.

"You better aca-believe it," Aubrey says.

Chloe doesn't know what to make of this whole scene of Aubrey dropping the f-bomb and being so laid back and casual with Beca. She has never seen this side of her in the almost 4 years she's known her. She actually seems, relaxed.

"Fine!," Beca says grudgingly. "I'll audition. And for the record, I hate you."

"You better fucking believe you will," Aubrey says. "And for the record, no you don't."

Chloe wasn't sure she liked the way Aubrey was acting around Beca. Plus, Aubrey has used more cuss words in the past 10 minutes than she's heard her use the entire time she's known her.

"Now, help up us pack up and let's go to lunch," Aubrey

"Damn," Beca says. "Bossy much."

The three girls pack up and head to Aubrey and Chloe's favorite pizza place. They grab a table and waitress is at their table immediately ready to take their orders.

"Don't bother looking at the menu," Aubrey tells Beca. "Hey, Andrea. We need one medium Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple and one medium meat lovers supreme with jalapenos."

"And to drink?," Andrea asks.

"Diet Coke," Aubrey said.

"Same," Chloe says.

"Beer," Beca says.

"We don't serve beer here," Andrea says

"Coke, then," Beca said.

Andrea leaves to put in the order and get their drinks.

"I can't believe you still think pineapple on pizza is a good idea," Beca says and shivers. "Yuck!"

"It's really good," Chloe says.

"Fruit does not belong on a pizza," Beca says adamantly.

"Beca, we have this argument every time we get pizza," Aubrey says. "You like what you like and I, we, like what we like."

"Okay, whatever," Beca says raising her hands in defeat.

Andrea brings the drinks. Beca takes a sip of hers and grimaces.

"Gross!," Beca says. "This shit is diet. One of you have mine."

Aubrey and Chloe take a sip of their drinks.

"Here," Chloe says. "This is the regular."

"Thanks, Red," Beca says switching the drinks.

"So, Aubrey, did you talk to Chloe about the new living arrangements?," Beca asked.

"What living arrangements?," Chloe asked sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Are you moving out so you can live with this hobbit?," Chloe spits out with a glare at Beca.

Beca raised her eyebrows and looked at Aubrey with a smirk. Aubrey just laughed.

"No, Chlo," Aubrey said, laughing again at the look on Beca's face. "Beca wanted to know if we would want to live in her house. It's paid for and we would have only have to chip in for utilities and food."

"You own a house?," Chloe asked surprised her anger momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah," Beca said. "It belonged to my grandmother on my father's side. She left it to me when she died. My dad was pretty pissed cause she left me everything in her will. The house was being used as a rental, but it's been empty for a few months. I had my dad hire professional maids to come in to clean it and landscapers to take care of the yard work. It's furnished but if you don't like something we can go shopping and get something else. Plus, it's really convenient cause it's only 10 minutes from campus."

"We should totally move in with Beca, Chlo," Aubrey said excitedly. "It would be fucking awesome!"

"You should come see it," Beca said. "If you don't like it, that's cool. I'll just live there by myself, rambling around from room to room, lonely and unloved. I'll probably get drunk from drowning my loneliness in vodka, and then literally drown in the pool because I was too drunk to save myself when I fall in in my drunken state," Beca says with a heavy sigh at the end.

"O-M-AcaG," Aubrey says. "Don't be such a drama queen. We'll come by after we finish here and Chloe can see the place. We haven't signed the new lease on our apartment yet so we won't have to worry about that if we decided to move in with you."

"Cool," Beca says.

The girls finished their lunch and were walking back to campus so Beca could pick up her car.

"I can't believe you at that whole pizza by yourself," Chloe says to Beca.

"Not my first time," Beca says proudly.

"How do you stay so slim?," Chloe asks.

"I have a great metabolism," Beca says with a shrug.

"Don't let her fool you, Chlo," Aubrey says. "She does karate and has a brown belt. She's even won some competitions, so she works out and trains like all the time."

"Wow," Chloe says.

They arrive at Beca's car. Chloe gave a small hum of approval.

"A 1966 Mustang convertible," Chloe says. "Very nice."

"Just another gift from my grandmother," Beca says.

"It's the first thing Beca bought with her inheritance," Aubrey told Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe, why don't you sit up front?," Beca says with a wink. "That way I can keep my eyes on the road and on you," she says and gives her another wink.

Chloe huffs and sits in the back. Beca and Aubrey talk about Barden while Chloe sits in the back, arms crossed, trying to ignore the ease at which the two best friends were talking.

They arrive at the house and Chloe is stunned at how big it is. Beca parks in the driveway and leads the girls into the house.

"It has 6 bedrooms," Beca says. "I've taken the two smaller ones on the main floor and turned one into my mixing room."

"Mixing room?," Chloe asks.

"Oh yeah," Aubrey says. "Beca wants to produce music. She sometimes DJs and makes her own mixes. You've actually heard some of them. I play them when I'm working out."

"Those are Beca's?," Chloe asks. "You never told me that. They're really good."

"Yep," Aubrey said. "I'm thinking she might be able to come up with something we can use for the Bellas."

Chloe does not know what to make of Beca. One minute Chloe finds herself attracted to her and the next she's pissed because of the way Aubrey is so relaxed around her.

"There are 2 Master Bedrooms on the second floor," Beca says walking upstairs. "They both have their own full bathroom so I figure you guys could each have one. We can use the other two for guests or whatever."

Beca shows the girls the rest of the house and the pool.

"I'm dreaming of how hot you two would look lounging around out here in your bikinis," Beca said with a smirk. "Please, help turn my dream into a reality."

Aubrey laughs at Beca. Chloe just huffs and looks at her.

"Well, there it is," Beca said ending the tour in the kitchen. "What do you think? Want to move in?"

"Beca can you give us a minute so we can discuss it?," Chloe asks.

"Sure," Beca said. "I have some unpacking to do so I'll be in my room. Just come get me when you're ready."

Beca leaves the two alone to talk. Aubrey looks at Chloe.

"What's to talk about, Chloe?," Aubrey asks. "This place is great and we'll save a lot of money if we live here. Plus, we can have some kickass parties."

"I'll admit it's a great place, Brey," Chloe says. "But, Beca keeps flirting with me. It's starting to make me uncomfortable."

"Seriously, Chlo?," Aubrey says with a raised brow. "You flirt with everybody. She's a lot like you in that regard. She also has a charm about her that's easy to fall for. Is that what you're afraid of? That you might fall for her?"

Chloe's mouth drops open at Aubrey's suggestion.

"What?," Chloe gasps. "No! I don't find her charming at all."

"Whatever," Aubrey says not believing her. "Please say we can move in here. I can't think of any better housemates than my two best friends. You'll see. She'll grow on you."

"It will save us money," Chloe said. "We'll have to have some rules. If she's okay with that, then I say let's do it."

"Yay!," Aubrey squeals.

" _Did Aubrey Posen just squeal?_ ," Chloe thinks looking at her blonde friend.

"Beca?," Aubrey calls out heading toward Beca's room. "We're in!"

Chloe sighs and thinks, " _Something tells me this is going to be a mistake._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey and Chloe move their things to the house that weekend. The girls think the living room furniture is a little old fashioned but decide to keep it for now.

Chloe really liked the library. It has shelves built in all around the room. The shelves already held a large assortment of books - some old classics, plus some newer ones. Since it was unfurnished, she asks Beca if they could put a couple of tables in there to use as a work space for studying and doing homework. Beca thinks it's a great idea and goes online to find tables and some chairs. They decide on three small desks and chairs so they can each have their own work space. Beca also chooses three overstuffed armchairs so they could be comfortable when reading. Beca places the order for everything and says the stuff will be there on Tuesday.

Since Beca didn't have classes on Tuesday, she said she'd just hang around and wait for the library furniture.

On Tuesday morning, Aubrey told Chloe she wouldn't be able to pick her up after her late class because she was driving to Atlanta to meet her mother for dinner.

"I can just walk," Chloe told her.

"I don't like the idea of you walking by yourself when it's dark, Chlo," Aubrey told her.

"I'm not too crazy about that idea either, Red," Beca told her. "Wait here."

Beca got up and went to her room. She came back and asked Chloe to follow her. Aubrey and Chloe both followed Beca. She lead them to the garage.

"You can use this car," she told Chloe holding out the keys to a red 2005 Camaro convertible.

Chloe just looked from the keys to Beca. " _How did I not know about this car?,_ " Chloe thought.

"Really?," Chloe asked. "You'd let me drive this car?"

"Yeah," Beca said with a shrug. "I really haven't driven it since I got the Mustang. It's yours to use whenever you need or want to."

Chloe squeals, grabs the keys, and pulls Beca into a hug.

"Thank you," Chloe says to Beca. "I'll take really good care of it."

"Keeping hugging me like this and I might start believing you actually like me," Beca says with a laugh.

Chloe pulls back, her cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry," she says.

"I'm not," Beca says with a wink at Chloe.

"I hate to break up this lovefest," Aubrey says, "but we need to go or we'll be late."

The girls go back in the house. Aubrey and Chloe grab their books and head to their cars. Beca follows Chloe so she can close the garage door once Chloe pulls out. She makes a mental note to get new garage door openers so they can all park in the garage instead of the driveway.

The library furniture arrives and Beca directs the delivery guys in placing everything. She's quite satisfied with the setup and chooses a table as hers and lays out her stuff. She then sets up a docking station and speakers so they can listen to music while they study.

She sends a quick text to Aubrey and Chloe with a picture of how the library is set up.

 _ **Beca: What do you think? Want anything changed?**_

 _ **Aubrey: Looks good to me.**_

 _ **Chloe: I like it. :-)**_

Beca decides to workout so she changes and goes down to the basement. She practices her karate kicks and punches. She then decides to work her stomach, leg, and back muscles, and does 20 minutes on each using the bowflex and free weights.

She does a few cool down exercises and decides to hit the pool for a few laps before getting into the shower. She jumps into the pool wearing her sports bra and booty shorts.

Chloe parks the Camaro on the street since she planned on going back out later. She enters the house and heads to the kitchen and drops her back pack. She grabs a glass from the cupboard and turns on the faucet. She looks out the window and sees Beca swimming laps in the pool. She takes her water and decides to sit by the pool for a bit. When she gets to the door she glances up and freezes. Beca is just pulling herself out of the pool using the ladder. The water is dripping down her body. Chloe stands transfixed as she watches the drops fall down Beca's chest onto her six-pack abs.

"Holy fuck!," Chloe breathes out.

She stares at Beca as she grabs a towel and starts drying off. Chloe suddenly comes out of her daze when she realizes Beca was turning toward the house. She hurries away from the door and grabs her back pack. She decides to go to the Library and drop her school stuff there.

Beca comes in the back door and catches a glimpse of red hair going into the Library. She throws the towel around her shoulders and walks over. She stops in the doorway watching Chloe pulling her things out of her back pack. She takes a second to admire Chloe's ass before she quietly says "Hey" so as not to scare Chloe.

"Oh, hey," Chloe says turning around. She gulps and tries not to stare at Beca's abs.

"I thought you had a late class," Beca says hiding her smirk. She saw Chloe checking her out.

"It was cancelled," Chloe squeaked out. She cleared her throat. "Professor is sick."

"Oh," says Beca. "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick. Want to grab some dinner later?"

"I have a ton of homework," Chloe said.

"I can order us something," Beca said. "I didn't plan to cook anything because I thought it was just going to be me."

"Oh, okay," Chloe said. "Um, Chinese sounds good."

"Great," Beca tells her. "I'll order after I get out of the shower."

"Okay," Chloe says.

They both stand there not saying anything.

"Um, I should," Chloe says. "Um, get to my homework."

"Right," Beca says. "I'll let you know when the food is here."

"Thanks," Chloe says.

Beca heads to the shower. She gets in and starts singing, softly at first and then she gets a bit louder. The acoustics were great.

Chloe hears Beca singing and her homework is forgotten as she listens. Beca turns off the shower. She wraps her towel around her and goes into her room to get dressed. Once done she goes into the library to see what Chloe wanted to eat.

"I heard you," Chloe said. "Aubrey was right, you can sing. You definitely have to try out for the Bellas."

"I don't know," Beca said. "It's really not my thing."

"You were singing 'Titanium,' right?," Chloe asks her.

"You know David Guetta?," Beca asks surprised.

"Have I been living under a rock?," Chloe says. She gets up and walks over to Beca. "That song is my jam."

Chloe leans in toward Beca a bit. "My lady jam," she says with a wink.

Beca's face remains blank. Chloe looks at her and a smile forms on her face.

"You are so picturing me naked, right now, aren't you?," Chloe asks biting her bottom lip. 'It's okay 'cause I'm pretty confident about all this."

Beca shivers slightly watching Chloe work her bottom lip. She stands up straight and looks Chloe in the eye.

"Well, I am gay and you are hot as fuck," Beca says looking Chloe up and down. "So, yeah, I'm picturing you naked."

Chloe's cheeks redden and she steps back. Somehow putting Beca on the spot backfired on her.

"Don't worry, Red," Beca says with a laugh. "I'm just messing with you."

Chloe doesn't know what to do or say. She kind of liked the thought of Beca picturing her naked.

" _What the hell?_ ," Chloe thinks to herself. " _I am so screwed._ "

"I'm going to order the Chinese and wanted to know what you'd like," Beca said. "Besides me, that is," she ways with a laugh and a wink. Teasing Chloe has become her new favorite thing to do.

"In your dreams," Chloe manages to say. "I'll have Kung Pao Chicken and spring rolls, please."

She turns and goes back to her desk.

"As you wish, Red," Beca says. She heads to the kitchen to find the takeout menu and places the order.

Beca walks back into the library and goes to her desk. She sits down and pulls out her Philosophy book and starts reading. After a few minutes she leaves her desk chair for the more comfortable arm chair. She puts one leg under her as she sits.

Chloe looks over when she sees Beca moving. She looks back at her work but can still see Beca in her peripheral vision. She studies Beca. She realizes that Beca is not wearing any makeup. " _She's really beautiful_ ," Chloe thinks to herself. She has been staring at Beca for a few minutes when her phone rings. She jumps and reaches for it.

"Sorry," she says when she sees it startled Beca as well. Beca gives her a small smile.

"Hello," Chloe says answering the phone as she walks out of the room.

She goes into the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Hey, mom," Chloe says. "How are you."

"I'm good, dear," her mom says. "How are your classes?"

"They're going well," Chloe tells her. "How's dad?"

"He's great," her mom tells her. "That's why I'm calling. Are you coming home for Thanksgiving? It's also your dad's birthday and we wanted to have a little party for him. He is turning 50."

"Of course I'll be there," Chloe tells her.

"That's wonderful, sweetie," her mom says. "So, how's the new place and living with Beca and Aubrey."

Chloe spends the next 15 minutes talking to her mom about Aubrey, the house, and even Beca. She is just finishing up the call when there is a knock at the door.

"Food's here," Chloe calls out to Beca. She answers the door. Beca comes up behind her. She reaches over Chloe's shoulder to hand the delivery guy some money. Chloe's breath hitches at how close Beca is to her.

"Keep the change, dude," Beca says. "Um, Chlo, can you grab the bags or move so I can?"

"Oh, sorry," Chloe says and reaches for the bags.

Beca heads to the kitchen and Chloe follows. She puts the bags on the counter. Beca gets plates and grabs some drinks from the fridge and sets them on the counter. Chloe starts pulling the food out of the bags. She can't believe how many container there are.

"Why did you order so much?," Chloe asks.

"I was hungry and couldn't decide what I wanted so I got a couple of different things," Beca said as she picked up an egg roll and bit into it.

Aubrey gets home around 9:30 and hears voices coming from the library. She walks in to see Chloe sitting in an armchair. Her back is against one arm of the chair and her legs are hanging over the other. She has a book in her lap and is eating popcorn out of the bag.

She turns slightly and sees Beca sitting in her desk chair, facing Chloe. She is eating from a bowl of popcorn.

"So, you're telling me you don't like any movie?," Chloe is saying.

"She finds them all boring and predictable," Aubrey says walking further into the room.

"Hey, Brey," Beca says. "How's your mom?"

"She's good," Aubrey says grabbing some popcorn from Chloe. "She says to tell you both hi."

"I still can't believe you don't like any movie," Chloe says shaking her head in disbelief.

It's finally the day for Bellas auditions. Aubrey reminds Beca about the auditions.

"I'll see what I can do," Beca tells her.

"You can do better than that," Aubrey tells her. "They start at 4:00. Be there or else."

"Or else, what?," Beca says with a snort. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Two words, Mitchell," Aubrey says. "Laura Matthews."

"I hate you, Posen," Beca says and leaves the house.

"She'll be there," Aubrey says looking at Chloe.

Chloe doesn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The auditions are starting. Aubrey gives Bumper, Captain of the Treblemakers, a bit of a smack down when he gives her a hard time about how the Bellas "blew chunks, literally" at last year's ICCAs.

Chloe pats her arm as she sits down and the first person is ready to audition.

"Start whenever you want, dude," Donald, one of the Treblemakers says.

"Hi, my name is Cynthia-Rose," the girl says.

"Not a dude," Donald says. "It's not a dude."

The last candidate finishes their audition and everyone starts getting ready to go.

"Wait," Aubrey says seeing Beca just offstage. She waves her over. Chloe knows Beca can sing but is a little put out that she couldn't even make it to the audition on time. She frowns at Beca as she makes her way over to them.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song," Beca tells them.

"It's okay," Aubrey says. "Sing anything you want."

Beca points to the plastic cup holding some pens that is in front of Chloe and says, "May I?"

Aubrey smiles and says "Go ahead."

Beca dumps the pens onto the table, sits cross-legged on the stage, and places the cup upside down on the floor. She starts clapping a beat and tapping the cup and putting it back down. She sings and ends with placing the cup on the stage on the last beat.

Aubrey smiles at her and nods her head. Chloe looks at her unimpressed. Beca gets up off the stage and tells them she'll see them at home.

Later that night, Beca is sitting in her room when Aubrey comes in.

"Come on," Aubrey says. "You're a Bella and tonight is aca-iniation night."

Beca grabs her jacket and follows Aubrey out to her car. They arrive at the Auditorium and Aubrey tells Bec she needs to put a bag over her head. Beca lets her and Aubrey leads her inside.

The bag is removed and she sees Aubrey and Chloe, plus 9 other girls in the room. Aubrey tells them they must drink the blood of their sisters before them. Chloe holds the goblet out to Beca. Beca looks at Aubrey, then Chloe and then at the goblet.

"Dude, no," Beca whispers.

"It's only wine," Chloe hisses at her. "Just drink it."

Each girl takes a sip and then Chloe passes out a blue and yellow scarf to each girl. Aubrey tells them to place the scarf in their right hand and repeat after her. They each repeat the oath that has something about the Treblemakers and wolves ripping out vocal chords.

"Congratulations, ladies," Aubrey says. "You are now a Barden Bella. Time for the Aca-Initiation Party. Follow me."

The girls all follow Aubrey and Chloe to the outside amphitheater. Beca is standing next to Fat Amy.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Beca says.

"Living the dream," Amy says. "I can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in."

Amy leaves Beca standing alone. Chloe comes up to her and faces her.

"I don't know what you've done to Aubrey," Chloe says. "But, I'm watching you."

"I haven't done anything to Aubrey," Beca tells her.

"She acts differently when she's around you," Chloe tells her. "She loses focus and she cusses way too much. She is not the Aubrey Posen who has been my best friend for almost 4 years."

"No, she isn't," Beca says. "She's the Aubrey Posen who has been my best friend for almost 16 years."

Chloe just glares at her. "I'm watching you," Chloe says. "One wrong move and I'll make sure you're out of the Bellas."

With that Chloe turns and walks away. Aubrey rushes to Beca's side and hugs her.

"I can't believe you're a Bella," Aubrey says. "We are seriously going to kick some a capella ass together!"

Beca doesn't say anything when she sees Chloe glaring at her over her drink. " _What the hell did I do now?,"_ Beca asks herself.

The first Bellas rehearsal is the next morning and Aubrey barges into Beca's room.

"Get your ass up alt-girl," Aubrey yells jumping on the bed. "Bellas rehearsal starts in 1 hour and you'd better not be late. Chloe and I are leaving now to get everything set up."

Beca just looks at Aubrey.

"Am I going to have to drag your ass out of that bed?," Aubrey says reaching for the blanket covering Beca.

"I'm up, I'm up," Beca says jumping out of bed.

"Good," Aubrey says. "See you later, Becs."

Aubrey leaves and Beca gathers her clothes for the day. She arrives at the Auditorium with 10 minutes to spare and goes to talk to Fat Amy.

"Hey, short stuff," Amy says.

"I am like only an inch shorter than you," Beca says.

"Tut, tut," Amy says with a wave of her hand. Beca stands there while Amy continues her story about wrestling a croc and a dingo simultaneously. She has them all laughing at her antics.

The rest of the girls arrive and Aubrey claps her hands to get their attention.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey says. "Please be seated. Altos in the back, sopranos in the front.

Chloe starts handing each girl a printout.

"This is a list of all the songs the Bellas have ever done," Aubrey tells them.

"There's nothing from this century on here," Beca says flipping through the pages.

"That's because we don't stray from tradition, Beca," Chloe says dismissively.

Beca smirks and looks at Aubrey who just shrugs her shoulders.

"As you can see, Kori and Mary Elise, are missing," Aubrey says. "They were both Treble-boned last night and have been disinvited from the Bellas."

They hear a quiet cough*Sluts*cough from Amy.

"Brey?," Beca said. "You mean that oath was serious?"

"Dixie Chicks serious, Beca," Aubrey says. "You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a Treble."

"That's not going to easy, he's a hunter," she says and points to her crotch.

"You call it a dude?," Beca asks with a laugh.

"Stacie," Aubrey says. "The Trebles don't respect us. And if we let them penetrate us, we are giving the all our power."

"Um, not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'," Fat Amy says.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey says. "We will practice every day for at least 2 hours. I know you've all heard about what happened at the ICCAs last year, but we will make it there again with hard work and determination."

"Wait," Stacie says. "I don't know what happened last year."

"There's a video," Ashley tells her.

Lily pulls out her iPad and they all watch the video where Aubrey vomits during her solo. Beca gives her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Aubrey says. "It happened. It's history. Moving on."

The girls are put through their paces, first with vocal lessons. They weren't singing just making music with their mouths. Chloe then showed them some choreography and had them each do the steps. Beca was having some trouble so Chloe grabbed her wrists and showed her how to do the moves.

"I got it," Beca said and Chloe left her alone.

Chloe is doing her solo and the girls are trying to do the choreography when Aubrey decides to call it a day. The girls all start gathering their things and leaving.

Beca walks over to Aubrey.

"Hey, Brey," she says. "Did we just learn the same choreography from the video."

"What's wrong with that choreography?," Chloe asks. "I helped come up with that routine last year."

"Don't you think it's a little outdated?," Beca asks.

"The choreography is fine, Becs," Aubrey says. "You'll see. We'll get it together and we will make it to the ICCA Finals with the 3 kickass songs and choreography that got us there last year."

Chloe stands by with a smug smile. This is the Aubrey she was used to. Controlled and not taking anything off anybody.

Beca just nods and turns to leave.

"Beca, a word," Chloe says. Both Aubrey and Beca look at Chloe.

"What's up?," Beca asks walking closer to Chloe.

"You will have to remove those ear monstrosities when we perform," Chloe tells her.

"You don't like me very much, do you?," Beca asks.

"I don't like your attitude," Chloe says. "And I don't like how Aubrey acts around you."

"Whoa, Chlo," Aubrey cuts in. "That's a bit harsh. Beca and I have known each other most of our lives. Of course, I'm going to act differently around her."

"It's okay, Brey," Beca says.

"You are also constantly usurping Aubrey's authority by questioning everything we do," Chloe says not the least bit bothered by Aubrey's admonishment. "It's distracting."

Beca looks at Aubrey. Aubrey stands there shocked.

"I think I'm just going to go now," Beca says. She gathers her stuff. She gives Aubrey a small wave.

"See you at home, Brey," Beca says and leaves.

Aubrey watches Beca leave.

"What the hell, Chloe?," Aubrey says. "That was unnecessary. Beca is my best friend and you had no right calling her out like that."

"I'm Co-Captain," Chloe says. "If I see something, or someone, causing anyone to lose focus, I have every right to call them out on it."

She grabs her stuff and rushes out of the Auditorium. Aubrey collects herself and leaves as well.

Things are bit tense around the house for the next couple of weeks. Aubrey knocks on Beca's door one night.

"Hey, Becs," Aubrey says. "I just wanted to ask if it was okay to have the Bellas over on Friday night after the riff-off."

"Sure, a party sounds good," Beca says. "And what the fuck is a riff-off?"

Friday night comes and the riff-off has just begun. Beca watches with amusement as Aubrey jumps in and starts singing "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" including punching motions. As Aubrey makes her way back with the girls Beca stops her.

"So we can pick any song we want?," Beca asks her.

"Yep," Aubrey says. "As long as you match the word and stick to the category."

"Cool," Beca says.

She watches as CR grinds on Stacie as they sing S&M. This riff-off continues until it's just the Bellas and the Treblemakers.

Jesse, who she works with at the radio station, jumps in with _Feels Like the First Time_. A song comes to her and she jumps in with _No Diggity_. She notices Chloe's look of shock as she starts rapping. It takes the girls a bit before they join in and pretty soon everyone has joined. Beca finishes the song and the crowd starts cheering.

They are "cut off" because Beca didn't match the right word. Aubrey was pissed and Beca and CR had to hold her back from physically attacking the emcee.

They managed to calm Aubrey down and gather the girls. They all headed to the parking lot and the girls piled into cars driven by Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca.

The party is going strong and everyone is still a bit pissed that they lost. But, they were also complimenting Beca on her rap skills. Fat Amy had made her 'surprise' punch and it was't long before most of the Bellas were drunk.

Chloe goes up to Beca and pulls her close.

"That rap was really, really hot," she says. She and puts her arm around Beca's shoulders and pulls her even closer.

"You are really, really drunk," Beca tells her with a laugh.

"Time for some drinking games," Fat Amy yells over the music.

"Oh, no," Beca says with a groan.

All the girls cheer and someone turns down the music. They all gather around Amy who is pouring shots.

"We are going to play 'Never Have I Ever'," she tells them. "The rules are simple. You say "Never Have I Ever" and then tell something you haven't done. Everyone else who has done it, takes a shot. Got it?"

Everyone hollers out "Yeah."

"I'll go first," Amy says. "Never Have I Ever. . .had sex with a girl."

Not surprisingly, Beca, CR, Stacie, and Chloe do a shot. What does surprises most of them is Aubrey downing a shot as well.

"Captain?," Amy says. "You and the ginger do a little lady loving?"

"It wasn't Chloe," Aubrey says. "It was Beca."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Mitchsen shippers - this story is not going in that direction. This chapter wil explain why.**

* * *

"You had sex with Beca?," Stacie asked. "We need details."

"It's not a big deal," Aubrey says slurring her words slightly. "Most of you don't know it, but Beca and I have been best friends since we were, like, five. She came out during our Sophomore year in High School and people were really mean to her. When we were Juniors my parents got a divorce and my mom moved to London leaving me with my dad. I was angry and rebellious. I had already had sex with a boy, and decided I wanted to experiment with a girl. I didn't want it to be some random girl so I asked Beca. She told me no, but I kept after her and finally wore her down. We were at an end of year party and got drunk and we did it. Afterwards, I realized I liked sex with boys better. I told my dad about me and Beca just to piss him off. He was so angry that he forbid me from seeing Beca. I told Beca and she thought it best if she stayed away from me for the summer. We were going to pick our friendship back up once Senior Year started, but on the first day she wasn't in school. A week went by and I found out that her parents divorced and she and her mom had moved to Seattle. She had come by the house several times to let me know but my father never told me. She thought I had given in to my father and never wanted to see her again. When she movd she changed her number and never called. I was devastated but kept trying to reconnect with her and finally did through Facebook. We talked and stayed friends ever since despite my dad."

All eyes were on Beca. Beca just shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything.

"Beca doesn't like me telling that story," Aubrey said. "A lot of people at the party knew what happened. She thought they would judge me and pick on me like they did her when she came out. She also thought she was the reason my dad and I had such a complicated relationship. She couldn't be more wrong. We don't get along because my dad is a strict, overbearing former military man who expects me to fall in line whenever he barks an order at me. I wasn't always the way I am around you guys - the uptight, control freak. I'm this way because I was always trying to be what my dad wanted me to be. Without Beca around it was easy to fall into being that person. With Beca around, I can be me without her trying to chnage me."

"I can't believe you never told me any of that," Chloe told Aubrey.

Chloe knew Aubrey's dad was hard on her but she didn't know to what extent. She was hurting for her best friend.

"Chloe," Beca said getting the redhead's attention. "Aubrey never said anything because I made her promise she wouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said. "It didn't feel right telling anyone. And I can't believe I just word vomited all that. I must be drunker than I thought."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile.

"Brey, I'm a little mad that you just told everyone but I'm also a little surprised it hasn't come out before now," Beca said. "Your mouth always did get away from you when you drank."

Chloe laughed at this.

"She usually holds her liquor very well," Chloe said. "I can't say that I've actually seen her more than a little tipsy before tonight."

"So, how was she?," Stacie asks Aubrey loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Stacie!," Beca and Chloe both yell.

"Come on, guys," Stacie says looking around at everyone. "You can't tell me you're not the least bit curious how our tiny DJ is in the sack."

"She was really good," Aubrey says. "Really, _really_ good. I had so many orgasms I lost count. But, I'm still not into the ladies. I like dick. Oh, God, I need to stop talking."

Beca's face is as red as a tomato. All the girls laugh. Chloe is biting her lower lip to keep from laughing but also because she's thinking about Beca having sex. With her.

After Aubrey's revelation, and knowing that nothing could top it, the girls decided to quit the game and go back to dancing.

It was the night of the Regional Competition and Beca was wired. Luke, the radio station manager where she worked, was playing one her mixes. It was weird to hear her music being played on the campus station, but exhilarating at the same time.

The girls do well and come in second place and earn a spot in the Semi-Finals. As they are walking out they see the Treblemakers in some sort of altercation with an older a capella group. Beca sees Jesse trying to get away from some guy who is taunting Jesse to punch him. Jesse sits the trophy he was holding down and tries to avoid the guy.

"I'm just going to go see if I can help," Beca says.

Beca goes over to them with Fat Amy close behind. Beca tries to get the guy to back off and he takes a swing at her, but he misses. Aubrey comes running over and hits the guy and he falls down.

"That was fantastic," he sits up screaming. "Hit me again."

Amy has grabbed the trophy and Aubrey tries to get it away from her.

"I want to stick it up his bum," Amy screams.

Aubrey gets one hand on the trophy just as Amy pulls her arm back and the trophy breaks. Aubrey is left holding one piece of it while the rest crashes into a window and shatters it. A police officer was standing outside and hurries over to investigate.

Everyone scatters. Beca and Chloe go over to Aubrey. So does the police officer. He puts Aubrey in handcuffs and takes her away.

"Don't worry, Brey," Beca said. "I'll be right behind you."

"I should go," Chloe said.

"I'll go," Beca told her. "You need to get the girls and take them home."

"Thanks, Beca," Chloe says and gives her a quick hug.

"Let me know when you're on your way back," Chloe tells Beca before she goes to gather the rest of the girls.

Beca bails Aubrey out of jail and they head home. As they walk in they see all the Bellas sitting around waiting for them.

Aubrey does a little strut as she walks over to the girls. "I can't believe you guys waited up for me."

"Of course, we waited," Chloe says. "You're our Captain."

"Well, I got the score sheets before everything went down," Aubrey says. "Our score show that we almost lost to that Sockapella group. We need to do everything as rehearsed. Amy no more ripping open your shirt and unrehearsed dance moves okay. Do it _exactly_ like we rehearsed."

"Brey," Beca said. "Amy going off script is what put us over. The audience loved it. If we just put together some new material and choreography we have a much better shot at winning at Nationals."

"Beca," Chloe jumps in. "We know what's right for these competitions. We're doing fine with our set list and we will keep it the way it is."

"Chloe, maybe we should try something new," Aubrey said.

"I disagree," Chloe says more determined. "I am the Co-Captain and have just as much say as you. The set we have worked for us before, it will again. The discussion is over."

Aubrey sighs and Beca just shakes her head.

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey says tiredly. "Rehearsals 8:00 am sharp tomorrow. Get out of here and get some rest."

The girls all reluctantly get up and leave. Aubrey goes to her room not sure what to make of what just happened. Chloe is upset because she keeps lashing out at Beca when all she really wants to do is kiss her and tell her she likes her. And Beca is thinking about Chloe's Jekyll and Hyde behavior

Rehearsals are brutal over the next two weeks. Beca does her utmost to not get Chloe angry at her. She does the choreography flawlessly. She sings her parts without making any snide comments or remarks. At home, she makes sure they have Chloe's favorite drink (Diet Coke) and snack (popcorn) on had. She even let's her pick the music they listen to when they are doing homework in the Library. Anything to keep nice Chloe around. She really liked Chloe and hoped, by doing all this, that Chloe would see it.

Aubrey convinces Chloe they should have a party to give the girls a reprieve before Semis. The girls are told they could invite "a few people" as well. "A few people" turns out to be practically the entire campus.

Beca is DJing and can't keep her eyes off of Chloe. She notices Chloe looking a her now and then with a small smile. Only to see her glaring every time she and Aubrey are together.

" _Jekyll and Hyde_ ," Beca thinks shaking her head when sees a glaring Chloe.

Most of the party goers are drunk and dancing. They really seem to like Beca's mixes. She sees Chloe letting loose on the dance floor and can't help but smile. Aubrey comes up to her.

"You really like Chloe don't you?," Aubrey whisper yells in Beca's ear. "As in _like_ like her."

"Yeah, I do," Beca says. "I've fallen hard for her and I don't know what to do about it. She's hot and cold with me. I mean, I think she might like me, too, but then she looks at me like she hates me."

"Ask her out," Aubrey says.

"Right," Beca says with a frown.

"I really think you should," Aubrey said. "She can't keep her eyes off of you. She keeps staring at you and smiling when she thinks you're not looking. I've seen her."

"Really?," Beca says with a raised eyebrow.

Beca smiles and looks around trying to find the redhead again on the crowded dance foor. She finally sees her and her smile and heart drops.

"I think you're seeing things, Brey," Beca said.

Aubrey looks over to see Chloe grinding and kissing on Tom Henderson. Chloe pulls back from kissing Tom to see Aubrey glaring at her. Chloe looks back at her confused. She glances at Beca and sees a hurt look on her face. Chloe looks away wondering what that was all about. She shakes her head and continues dancing.

"I'm sorry, Becs," Aubrey says. "Just so you know, she doesn't have any real feelings for him. They just use each other to, um, relieve tensions."

"Whatever," Beca says and puts her headphones to start another song.

After the party, Beca does everything to avoid spending time alone with Chloe. She does her homework in her room unless Aubrey is there. On nights when she knows Aubrey will be late she gets dinner before she gets home so she doesn't have to eat with Chloe. Chloe invites Beca to do things with her, but Beca always has 'other plans' unless Aubrey is in on the invite.

Bellas rehearsals are easier to get through since they're doing the same old choreography and Beca makes sure she nails it every time. Chloe tries to talk to her but Beca only speaks to Chloe when asked a direct Bellas-related question.

Aubrey can see that Beca avoiding Chloe is getting to Chloe. She expects Chloe to ask her about it, but she doesn't. Aubrey wants to say something but opts instead to wait and see what happens.

At the Semi-Finals the girls take the stage. They start their routine and Beca sees that no one is paying them any attention. So she decides to add a little something to liven their set up. She starts singing _Bulletproof_ and people do perk up a bit. Chloe isn't sure how to react, while Aubrey gives her small smile.

Aubrey was walking next to Beca as they walked backstage.

"That was pretty cool, Becs," Aubrey says with a smile.

Chloe hears this, and before Beca can say anything, Chloe grabs her arm.

"What the hell, Beca,?" Chloe yells at her. "Were you trying to screw us up?"

"I'm sorry if I messed us up," Beca said. "In case you hadn't noticed, people were falling asleep during out set."

"Newsflash, this is not the Beca Show," Chloe spits out. "It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. What don't you ask the others what they thought about your little improv."

Beca looks around. Her eyes find Aubrey and move on so she didn't bring Chloe's wrath down on her as well.

"Amy?," she asked when her eyes fell on the Australian.

"It was really cool," Amy says. "But, it did take us a little by surprise."

"Try a lot by surprise," Chloe cuts in. "I knew she wasn't cut out to be a real Bella."

"Chloe," Aubrey says through clenched teeth.

"It's okay, Brey," Beca tells her. "We all know Chloe hates me."

"How would you know what I feel?," Chloes asks. "You do everything you can to avoid me."

"If this is what I get for trying," Beca says and turns and rushes away.

"Beca," Chloe says. "I"m-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?," Aubrey asks turning to Chloe.

Chloe looks down at the ground and doesn't say anything.

"Make sure you get the girls home," Aubrey tells her. "I'm going after Beca."

Aubrey starts to go after Beca, but stops and turns once more to Chloe.

"You need to get over whatever it is that is causing you lash out at Beca," Aubrey tells her. "It's getting old."

Aubrey goes to their dressing room and gets her and Beca's stuff. She knows Beca had a head start but goes after her anyway.

Chloe is still standing where Aubrey left her, tears running down her face. Stacie pulls her into a hug.

"What have I done?," Chloe mutters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I'm so, so sorry about mean Chloe.**

* * *

Aubrey walks around looking for Beca. She had Beca's phone so there was no use trying to text and call her. Every minute that passed without finding Beca got Aubrey more worried. She didn't know how Beca was going to get home since she didn't have her purse or phone.

It was after midnight when Stacie called to tell her that Beca's friend Jesse from the Treblemakers had let them know they had picked up Beca and dropped her at Barden. She also told her that Beca had not returned to the house yet.

Aubrey was relieved to hear Beca was at least back at Barden. She asked if Stacie could come back and pick her up. Stacie told her that she and Fat Amy were already on their way and were close. Aubrey told them she'd wait in an all night diner near the theater where the competition was held. It was almost 1:00 am when they got to Aubrey. She didn't waste any time jumping in the car and asking them to get her home. It was about 3:30 when they arrived and an uneasy feeling came over Aubrey when she didn't see Beca's car in the driveway. Aubrey opened the front door and found Chloe and the Bellas sleeping in the living room. The girls all jumped when they heard the front door close.

Aubrey walked over and sat down on the sofa putting her head in her hands. She looked up at Chloe with tears in her eyes. Chloe sat next to Aubrey and pulled her into a hug.

"Since we know Beca made it back to Barden," Stacie says, "we should go look for her around campus."

"Aubrey," CR says. "You know her best. Where do you think she might be?"

"I don't know," Aubrey tells her wiping away her tears. "If she's not here, the only places she ever goes are the radio station, the auditorium, and her classes."

"Okay," Stacie says taking charge. "Fat Amy, Aubrey, and I will go to the station. CR, you take Ashley and Jessica and check the auditorium. Lily. Chloe, and Denise, you stay here in case she comes back. We'll text everyone if we find her."

"Text us if you find her," Chloe says.

Aubrey gets up and walks out the door. Stacey and Amy quickly follow her. Chloe sits down on the sofa and puts her head in her hands. CR gives her a pat on her shoulder as she leaves.

"Don't worry, Chloe," Jessica says. "We'll find her. Everything will be okay."

Chloe thanks Jessica. Jessica and Ashley hurry to catch up with CR. Chloe sits there and Denise and Lily are just looking at her.

"I guess you guys hate me, too," Chloe says.

"Nobody hates you, Chloe," Denise tells her. "We're upset with the way you've been acting toward Beca. What's up with you two anyway? We all thought the two of you would be a thing by now."

"What?," Chloe yells. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, come on, Chloe," Denise says. "We see the way you two look at each other. We know you like her and she likes you. What we don't understand is why you treat her the way you do."

Chloe thinks about what Denise said. She wasn't totally wrong. She did like Beca. If she was honest with herself, she _like_ likes her.

"I don't know," Chloe says. "It's just, when she and Aubrey are together, they laugh and Aubrey is so relaxed. I feel so left out. I mean, Aubrey is supposed to be my best friend, too, but she is never as easygoing as she is when she's with Beca. It's stupid I know, but I guess I'm jealous."

"So, what are you going to do to change that?," Denise asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I do know that I need to apologize to Beca."

"That's a good start," Denise told her.

They sit there in silence for a bit.

"I think I'll get breakfast for everyone," Chloe says standing up. "Would you text and let them know in case they have the same idea. I should be back by the time they get here."

"Okay," Denise says and grabs her phone.

Chloe leaves and heads to the diner closest to the house. She thinks about how she's been acting and feels stupid and embarrassed. How could she let her jealousy turn into such anger. She pulls into the diner's parking lot and sees a familiar Mustang.

"No way," she says out loud.

She parks and looks in the window of the diner and sees Beca. She sends a quick text to all the Bellas.

 _I found Beca. I'll bring her home as soon as I can. Meet us there._

Chloe takes a deep breath and heads into the diner. " _Don't mess this up_ ," she says to herself.

Beca's back is to her and it takes everything in her not to run over and grab the girl and kiss her. She sighs and goes over and sits down across from the brunette causing her to jump a bit. They both just look at each other.

"Come here to tell me much of a Bella I'm not?," Beca asks. "I got the message the first time."

Chloe looks down at the table. " _This is not going to be easy_ ," she thinks.

"Everyone is worried about you, Beca," Chloe says. "Aubrey and everyone is out looking for you."

"And lucky me," Beca says sarcastically, "you're the one who found me."

Chloe takes a breath and looks around the diner.

"Beca, I am truly sorry about what happened," Chloe says looking at Beca. "I know you hate me but I really am sorry about everything. I was. . .I am jealous of the relationship you have with Aubrey. She acts so differently around you and I kind of hated you for it because I never got to see that side of her before."

Beca sighs and looks at Chloe. She can see that Chloe is really sorry.

"For the record, I don't hate you," Beca said. "In a weird way I guess I can understand why you feel the way you do. You met and became friends with Aubrey 2.0. The one who was trying to be Major General Benjamin Posen's perfect daughter. She knows I see through her bullshit when she tries to pull that 2.0 shit on me so she doesn't even try it."

"For the record, I don't hate you either," Chloe said. "I really like you. I know, I know," she says holding up her hand to keep Beca from saying anything, "I have a strange way of showing it. I was just so stupidly jealous of you and Aubrey. I mean, when you two are together you're always laughing and carrying on with her. I wanted that with her, and with you. But I when I saw you together I turned into someone I'm not proud of you. And then when we found out that you guys had sex, I was even more jealous of Aubrey."

Beca laughs at Chloe. "You're jealous of Aubrey? Because she and I had sex? That happened, like, 5 years ago," Beca says. "And only once, cause apparently once was all it took to make her realize that she was oh so straight. Why would you be jealous of that?"

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up. "Because I really like you and it made me think about us, um, you know."

"Wait. You _like_ like me?," Beca asks.

"Yes," Chloe says her cheeks turning pink.

"And you think about us, as in, you and me, having sex?." Beca asks trying to hide her smile.

"Yes," Chloe says quietly looking down as her faced burned bright red with embarrassment.

"Do you think about us often?," Beca says teasingly. "Maybe, while listening to your _ladyjam_?"

Chloe gasps and slaps at Beca's arm across the table.

"I can't believe you'd bring that up," Chloe says.

"Sorry, sorry," Beca says laughing. "It was too easy."

"I really am sorry about yelling at you," Chloe said. "What you did really was cool and the audience did like it. But, when I heard Aubrey compliment you on it, I guess I became stupid Chloe and let my jealousy cloud my better judgement, again."

"That's okay," Beca said. "The yelling at me wasn't a big deal. It was saying I wasn't a real Bella that hurt the most. I thought I'd shown you that I was really invested in helping us win ICCAs."

"You did," Chloe said. "And, I didn't mean it. You really are a true Bella."

"Thanks for that," Beca said.

She sat quietly for a few minutes thinking about what Chloe said. She couldn't help but smile because Chloe told her she likes her.

"So, what happens now?," Beca asks, breaking the silence. "Do you go back to the Chloe who yells at me, or are you going to stay the nice Chloe who likes me?"

"Well, since you obviously like me and all," Chloe says, "I'll be the nice Chloe. And I think you should ask me out on a date."

"I don't recall saying I liked you," Beca says with a smile.

"You never said you didn't," Chloe retorts with a smile.

"And why should I ask _you_ out?." Beca asked. "Why don't you ask me out?"

Grinning at Beca, Chloe moves to sit next to her.

"Because, when we tell this story, and we will," Chloe says with a grin. "You asked me out after kissing me."

"Okay," Beca said. "Wait. I didn't kiss you."

"So, what are you waiting for?," Chloe asks her.

Beca narrows her eyes looking at Chloe. Chloe bites on her bottom lip knowing what it does to Beca. It works and Beca lets out a low moan and pulls Chloe into a kiss. Chloe kisses her back.

Aubrey is pacing back and forth, running her hand though her hair.

"Where the hell are they?," she asks no one in particular.

At that moment she hears their cars pull into the driveway and stops pacing. They all wait and watch the front door.

Everyone looks on in shock when Beca and Chloe walk in laughing and holding on to each other and several bags from the diner.

"What the hell, Beca?," Aubrey yells.

She walks over and slaps Beca on the arm. She then grabs Beca into a hug.

"I was worried about you," she tells Beca.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "After I ran off, I realized I was being stupid and went back to find you. Jesse found me first and said he thought you guys had already left. He offered me a ride with the Trebles and here I am. Once I got back, I drove around for a bit to think and ended up at the diner where this one found me."

Chloe stood there smiling at Beca while she talked. She turned to Aubrey and Aubrey was just staring at her.

"So, what is all this?," Aubrey asks using her hand to point between the two.

"This," Beca says pointing between herself and Chloe, "is us realizing that we are finally on the same page and actually like each other. A lot."

"I apologized for the way I've been acting and for yelling at Beca," Chloe said. "Mean Chloe is gone."

"That's it?," Aubrey asked.

"Then she kissed me," she added with a cheeky grin.

Several jaws dropped. "You finally kissed Chloe?," came from several voices, including Aubrey's.

"That is not quite what happened," Beca said.

"That's the way I recall it," Chloe says with a smirk.

"You did the lip thing," Beca said. "Brey, you know what that does to me."

"Lip thing?," Chloe asks teasingly biting on her bottom lip. "What lip thing?"

Beca laughs and pulls her into a kiss. Chloe deepens the kiss.

"Ahem," Aubrey says clearing her throat. "We need the whole story please."

The couple break apart with smiles on their faces.

"Let's have breakfast and we'll tell you all about it," Beca said leading the way into the kitchen.

True to Chloe's prediction they did indeed tell the story - two slightly different versions with the same outcome.

Aubrey still couldn't fathom how Chloe could be so mean to Beca when she liked her so much. She was glad that her two best friends had finally talked and figured things out. They really are good together.

The girls learned they were going to Nationals because one of the other teams' lead singer was still in High School. They were all excited and eager to get started.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey said getting their attention. "We only have 3 weeks to perfect our set and get ready for Nationals. Line up and let's start."

"Brey," Chloe says interrupting. "Beca and I have been working on a new set list to use for Nationals."

"What?," Aubrey said. "What happened to tradition and all that?"

"I've had a change of heart," Chloe said with a smile. She gave Beca a kiss on the cheek.

Aubrey smiled and said, "Okay, then. Beca, let's hear what you got."

Beca pressed a few keys on her laptop and the music started. Everyone was crowded around listening. The girls were smiling and bopping their heads. Beca held Chloe by the waist and smiled.

"We are so going to win Nationals," Chloe told Beca.

Once the song finished, the girls were exclaiming how great it sounded. Aubrey and Chloe worked out who would get what solo, and then Chloe showed them the choreography she had put together.

The girls spent the next 3 weeks eating, breathing, and living Bellas rehearsals. They were all ready and excited to be at Lincoln Center for the ICCA Nationals.

They were backstage and Beca wished Jesse luck. The Treblemakers had a great set and the audience loved them. The Trebles finished their set and the Bellas were waiting to be announced. Beca turned to the girls.

"I love you awesome nerds," Beca tells them.

"Even though you are all skinny," Fat Amy says. "You've all got fat hearts. Let's crush this!"

"And now ladies and gentleman," they hear the announcer say. "Welcome the Barden Bellas!"

The girls walk onto the stage and take their places. By the end of their set the audience is on their feet clapping along and cheering. It was no surprise to anyone when the Bellas were crowned as ICCA Nationals Champions! They had done it.


	6. Chapter 6

Aubrey, Chloe and Beca were tired. The victory party was a blast. The last of the Bellas had finally left and they had collapsed on the sofa.

"Have you talked to Chloe about, you know?," Aubrey asked Beca quietly.

"Talked to me about what?," Chloe asked hearing Aubrey. She sat up and looked at Beca.

"Well, um," Beca said rubbing the back of her neck. "I got an offer to work for Residual Heat in LA as a producer after graduation."

"Beca, that's great! I'm so proud of you," Chloe said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah," Beca said. "While you and Aubrey were doing your thing with the judges these two suits found me. They had watched the whole competition and loved our set. They found out I put it all together and offered me a job on the spot."

Chloe was beaming. She was so proud Beca. She's was going to fulfill her dream of going to LA. Chloe's face fell. Beca is going to LA.

"What's wrong?," Beca asked seeing the look on Chloe's face.

"You're going to LA," Chloe said.

"So, am I," Aubrey told her with a huge smile. "I've been accepted into the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA."

"You and Beca are both going to LA?," Chloe asks quietly.

"Yep," Beca said. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Chloe says quietly. "Yeah, it is."

Chloe sits back and remains quiet. Beca looks at her with a smile on her face. Aubrey looks at Chloe and see she's trying to hide that she's upset. Aubrey realizes why and smacks Beca on the back of her head.

"Ask her already," Aubrey mouths to Beca.

"Ow," Beca said rubbing the back of her head. "What the hell?"

Aubrey just nods her head toward Chloe sitting next to Beca. Beca sees Chloe wipe a tear from her face even though she was trying to hide it.

"Oh, shit," Beca said. "Chloe, babe?"

Chloe turns away and wipes her face before looking at Beca.

"Yeah?," Chloe says trying to hold back her tears.

"WillyoucometoLAwithme?," Beca says in one breath.

"What?," Chloe asks while Aubrey just laughs at Beca.

"Smooth, Mitchell," Aubrey says.

"Shut it, Posen," Beca snaps back at her.

Beca takes a breath. She kneels in front of Chloe and grabs both her hands.

"Chloe," Beca said getting Chloe to look at her. "I want to know if you'll go to LA with me? As my girlfriend."

Chloe's face lights up.

"You want me to go to LA with you?," she says as a smile grows on her face. "And be your girlfriend?"

"Of course," Beca tells her. "I love you and wouldn't think of going to LA without you."

Chloe and Aubrey both gasp and their eyes grow wide.

"You lo-love me?," Chloe asks.

"Oh," Beca says swallowing hard. "I wasn't planning to tell you that like this. I had this big elaborate thing planned. Oh well, it's out there and I mean it. I love you, Chloe."

"I love you, too," Chloe whispers leaning to place her forehead on Beca's.

Beca and Chloe smile and lean into each other for a kiss.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said. "This is fucking awesome! My two best friends are in love."

"Shut it, Posen," Beca says.

"Leave her alone, Becs," Chloe tells her. "She's just happy for us."

"Sorry, babe," Beca says.

"You are so fucking whipped," Aubrey tells Beca with a laugh.

Chloe laughs and pulls Beca into another kiss.

Graduation Day is finally here. Chloe goes to find her family. Beca and Aubrey are surrounded by the Bellas as they wait for the ceremony to start.

"Thanks for trusting me and CR to manage the Bellas next year," Stacie tells Aubrey.

"You two deserve it," Aubrey tells her. "You helped a lot with choreography and CR knows her stuff when it comes to music. Plus, you know you can call me, Chloe or Beca if you get in a bind or need any help."

Chloe rushes up and hugs Beca from behind. Beca turns and smiles.

"Nice to see you again, Beca," Mrs. Beale says hugging Beca.

"Nice to see you, too, Mrs. B. Mr. B.," Beca says.

Beca wraps an arm around Chloe's waist while standing and talking to Chloe's parents.

"So, Chloe, dear," Mrs. B. says. "When do you start your new job in LA? Are you going to have any time to spend at home with us before you go?"

"Beca and I have been talking out that," Chloe says. "We both start our new jobs at the beginning of August. I'll be flying home in 2 weeks. Beca and Aubrey are going to get the house all packed up and join me at the end of June. I wanted them to spend July 4th with us."

"Yeah," Beca adds. "I already found us a house and we can move in any time after July 1. We all leave for LA on July 6 and the moving truck is scheduled to arrive on July 7. This will give us time to get the house set up before we start working and Aubrey starts her classes."

"I'm so glad you'll be spending some time with us before you move across the country," Mrs. B. tells Chloe, hugging her.

Beca looks behind Mrs. Beale and sees Aubrey walking toward them with her father.

"Oh boy," Beca says.

"Be nice," Chloe whispers as they reach the group.

"Mr. Posen," Chloe says with a smile. "So nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you to, Chloe," Mr. Posen says.

"You remember my parents," Chloe says.

"Of course," Mr. Posen says. "Claire, Carl. How are you?," he asks shaking Mr. Beale's hand.

"We're good," they both say.

"Dad, you remember Beca," Aubrey says.

"Beca," Mr. Posen says.

"Ben," Beca says with a fake smile.

Mr. Posen stiffens and glares at Beca. Beca glares back.

"Okay," Chloe says quickly ending the glare-off. "We need to line up for the ceremony."

The three girls leave and once they were far enough away Aubrey and Beca start laughing.

"What's so funny?," Chloe asks looking at the two.

"I thought that vein in his head would actually pop this time," Beca says between laughs.

"I did too," Aubrey says.

The two girls finally control their laughter. Chloe just looked at the two with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well?," she asked.

"That felt good," Aubrey said.

"Sorry, babe," Beca says kissing her on the cheek. "Mr. Posen hates when I call him Ben so I do it just to see how angry he can get. He has this vein right here," Beca point to just below hairline, "that pops out when he gets mad. I use that to gauge how mad he really is."

"That's just, I," Chloe says shaking her head. "That's just childish."

"Yeah, it is," Beca says unapologetic.

"Come on," Beca says grabbing Chloe and Aubrey by the hand. "Let's go graduate!"

The three girls graduate and meet up with friends and family to celebrate. They had decided they would have a small party with the Bellas that evening.

Two weeks later Beca says goodbye to Chloe at the airport.

"I'm going to miss you," Chloe tells Beca before kissing her.

"I'll miss you, too," Beca said. "But don't worry, I'll be there before you know it."

They kiss again and Chloe grabs her bag and heads through security. She turns back and Beca blows her kiss.

Aubrey and Beca gets everything packed up and the moving truck takes everything to their holding facility until it is driven across the country to their new place. They will spend the next 3 days in a hotel until it is time to catch their flight to Tampa.

"How mad is your dad that you're selling the house?," Aubrey asked.

"Pretty mad," Beca said. "But, how he feels doesn't matter. I think my grandmother would be happy knowing that I sold it so I could live my dream in LA."

Beca and Aubrey arrived at Tampa airport and head for baggage claim. Beca keeps looking around for Chloe while they wait for the conveyor belt to deliver their luggage.

"You really love Chloe, don't you?," Aubrey asks while they wait.

"Silly isn't it?," Beca says. "We've known each other less than a year and been together only a couple of months. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Seriously?," Aubrey said. "Wow! Are you planning on asking her to marry you?"

"Yep," Beca says. "Just not right now. I don't want to ask too soon and scare her off."

"You little shit," Aubrey says slapping her on the arm. "I'm going to have to choose whose maid of honor I will be."

"What makes you think I'd ask you to be my maid of honor?," Beca tells her.

"Like you'd ask anyone else," Aubrey says with a smirk.

Before Beca can respond she is tackled by Chloe in a bear hug. Beca manages to keep them both from falling on the floor.

"I missed you so much," Chloe whispers in Beca's ear.

"I missed you, too," Beca whispers back.

Chloe pulls back just far enough to capture Beca's lips in a kiss. Beca kisses her back.

Aubrey clears her throat causing the two to finally pull apart.

"What about me?," she asks Chloe holding out her arms.

Chloe hugs Aubrey laughing. "I missed you, too."

They collected the luggage and Beca and Chloe walked hand in hand to the car. They make it to the Beale's house and everyone welcomes them with hugs.

"So, Beca," Mr. B. says pulling back from Beca. "How did the packing and everything go?"

"With Aubrey's help it went well," she says. "The hardest thing was finding a way to ship all our cars out to LA. I finally called a dealership and was able to get our cars on one of their trucks they were using to ship some of cars from Atlanta to LA. It beat all of us having to drive to LA."

Chloe spends the next few days showing Beca around Tampa since Beca had only spent a weekend with her there before. It was finally the fourth of July and the Beales were having their annual barbecue. Aubrey and Chloe spent most of the morning helping Mrs. Beale prepare the food. Beca was helping Mr. Beale set up the three grills he was using. Beca was schooled in the fine art of barbecuing by Mr. B when she asked why he was using three grills..

"One is used for my ribs, one is used for chicken, and the third is used for hamburgers and hot dogs," Mr. B. tells Beca. "That way you don't over crowd one grill and each can be started so everything comes off hot at the same time."

Everyone is sitting around in various chairs and on blankets waiting for the fireworks to start. Beca is sitting with her back against a tree and Chloe is between her legs, leaning her back against Beca. Aubrey is sitting to their left.

"I love you," Beca tells Chloe kissing her on top of her head.

"I love you, too," Chloe says turning to kiss Beca on the lips.

"Okay," Aubrey says standing up. "If all you two are going to do is makeout, I'm sitting elsewhere."

Aubrey walks away and Beca holds Chloe so that she remains facing her. She moves a stray strand of hair off of Chloe's face and puts it behind her ear.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Beca says quietly.

"Good to know," Chloe says kissing Beca lightly.

"I want to marry you," Beca said.

"Why, Miss Mitchell, are you proposing to me?," Chloe says with a grin.

"Not yet," Beca tells her. "Consider this us being engaged to be engaged."

Chloe puts her hands on Beca's cheeks. She kisses Beca and pulls back.

"Yes," is all she says.

"Yes?," Beca asks.

"Yes," Chloe tells her. "I accept your proposal to be engaged to be engaged."

"You're such a dork," Beca tells her with a laugh.

Beca pulls Chloe in for another kiss. And fireworks went off, literally and figuratively.

* * *

 **That's the end of this journey. Beca and Chloe are together (Yay!); Mean Chloe is gone (Yay, again!); and Aubrey is enjoying having her best friends together.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
